A holiday full of chaos
by Apollonia-Elizabeth Howard
Summary: Hermione lives with her parents on a farm, rescuing animals. When the order of the phoenix has to find a new headquarter, Hermione and her family get a lot of magical visitors.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: This is a fanfiction, using the characters and story created by JK Rowling. Though I think that is obvious.

It had been a busy day at Nr. 12 Grimmauld Place. Order members had been working all day. But now, it was very silent. Now, the whole Order had gathered around the old kitchen table. "No, you aren't listening to me, Molly! Point is, we can't operate properly from here and neither can we from the Burrow." Kingsley said. "While Grimmauld Place might still be safe, it is nearly impossible to leave it. Hestia had a run in with a death eater two streets from here. I think it would be best to find another headquarters, for the time, Harry is staying with the Order." Remus added. So far, it had been a miserable first week of holiday. Now the order was discussing how to assure Harry's safety during the summer. "Yes, I know, I know. It's just that I feel like I'm out of options. I mean, where would this new headquarter be? Half the order is staying here and every other place would be obvious." Molly asked frustrated.  
"I think, what is best at this point, is a good night sleep. Tomorrow we will try and find a resolution." Dumbledore's voice tried to soothe everyone, as he closed the meeting for that evening.

Sirius had mixed feelings about the possible change of headquarters. On one hand, he would love to leave his family's house for good but then again at the moment he could at least offer his house to the order's purposes, while he wasn't able to do anything. "Sirius ?" a voice interrupted his thoughts. It was Harry. "Can I talk to you for a second?" he asked. "Yes, of course. You can always talk to me. You know that." Sirius answered. "Okay, well the others and I, we have been listening in, on today's order meeting. Oh, and before you say anything, I don't think that you, as a marauder, are in the position to tell me of for listening." Sirius had to chuckle at this. "Yeah, you might be right on that, Harry. So what is this about?". "I might know the perfect Place for the order to stay at." This had Sirius stunned. "Well, where?" he asked. "At Hermione's" Harry answered immediately. "Don't you think, the whole order moving in with her, would be a bit intruding?" "I haven't asked her yet, but I think that she would want to help. Anyways, I think she and her parents are living on some kind of ranch in the country. She once mentioned that they always could use help. She helps us, we help her. " Harry countered. "Okay. I will talk about it with the order and you should use this muggle technology telephone thing to talk to Hermione. There shouldn't be that much magic in the guest rooms. Maybe it will work there. It's late. you should go to bed." "Good night, Sirius." He hugged him and then left the room.

Sirius walked down the stairs and opened the door to the parlour. Remus was sitting in one of the armchairs, pouring a glass of red wine. "Hey, I thought you went to bed," Remus said as he saw Sirius. "Not without you," Sirius responded smiling. "Besides, I just talked to Harry." "He is worrying, isn't he?" Remus asked. "Yes, I suppose. Anyways, he suggested that the order moves in with Hermione for the summer." "You think, she would be all right with that?" Remus questioned. "Probably. It's Hermione we are talking about. Not only the brightest witch of her age but also the girl with the biggest heart we know." "Harry is really lucky to have her," Remus said lost in thoughts. They both said there for a while, drinking wine and holding hands. "Sirius?" Remus asked quietly. "Yes"  
"Should the order go to Hermione, I'm not sure if it's a good idea for me to go with it. Not after what happened with the pack on the last mission." "Stop it, Remus. Of course, you will come with us. Hermione is the last person who would care about your lycanthropy. She kept your secret for months." "Yeah, I know and I still think, she is crazy for doing that. But I don't want to put Hermione or her parents in danger."  
"Oh come on. You won't and Hermione Harry and Ron will put themselves in danger anyway. Besides, there will be many order members to assure that you won't have Hermione nor her parent for dinner."  
Sirius kissed Remus before he could retort anything.

Harry was sitting in one of the empty guestrooms. At the end of the school year, Hermione had told him to ask Mr. Weasley to install a telephone at Grimmauld Place, in case the owls were still watched. It was still early, but Harry was sure that Hermione was already awake. "Hey, Hermione, it's Harry." "Harry! What's going on? Why are you calling this early?" Hermione askes worried.  
"Actually a have a crazy question," he said.  
"Well, ask away." "The order is constantly being watched and now they think it is best to find a new headquarter for the time I'm not in school. And I thought that, well your home would be perfect."  
The was silence for a few seconds but then Hermione answered. "Oh, I didn't expect that. But yes, I suppose we could always use some help. Just wait, I will talk to my parents. After all, we often have visitor groups here, that stay overnight." Harry waited. Eventually, ten minutes had passed until Hermione was back on the phone. "Harry, I talked to them. And the order can come."  
"What? Just like that"  
"Yes, like I said. We always can use some help. And my parents want to meet the people I tell them so much about." "Hermione, you are officially my heroine!"  
"I know, Harry. Oh, and maybe you should warn the order. We have many animals here."  
"Yes, I will. Did you rescue a few animals again?"  
"You know, I always do. See you soon."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: This is a fanfiction, using the characters and story created by JK Rowling. Though I think that is obvious.

It has been a really long time and I did not really expect me to continue this story. For all I know, it could be another year until I update next. Who knows.

"Boys, go pack your stuff, we don't want to be late!" Mrs. Weasley's voice yelled up the stairs.

After telling the order about Harry's idea, it was decided to leave the following morning. Surprisingly, most of the order was excited to visit the stubborn bookworm, only Moody muttering something about hasty decisions.

"So, how will we get there?" Ron asked as he and Harry carried their trunks down the stairs.

"We have a Portkey, that goes to a Village, near Hermione's home. From there we will take brooms. We agreed with Hermione that she will wait for us there since she has a few protection charms on her parents' house." Tonks said changing the tips of her pink hair to turquoise.

Everyone who would move was already in the kitchen. Mr. Weasley and Kingsley were busy shrinking everyone's trunks while Mrs. Weasley yelled at the twins for not showing her what was in their luggage.

Remus and Sirius looked a bit nervous, Remus still not wanting to endanger the Grangers with the upcoming full moon and Sirius worried that the Aurors might find him. Still, not going with Harry wasn't an option for him.

Tonks and Ginny were questioning Harry about what kind of animals Hermione had, to which he did not really have an answer.

Finally, Moody declared that the Portkey was ready to go.

The Portkey started spinning, and after a slightly nauseating feeling, they were descending towards what seemed like the edge of a small village. They reached solid ground behind a small grocery store. They had agreed to meet Hermione in front of it.

Moody checked their surroundings and then lifted the invisibility spell. After rearranging their clothes and luggage, the odd group went around the building and to the front of the store.

The first thing Harry saw when they turned the corner was a horse. A chestnut horse which was tied to a stake, and was currently grazing.

Before anyone was able to wonder what the horse was doing there, the store door swung open and Hermione stepped outside.

"Harry, Ron, I've missed you so much," Hermione said as she hugged them. Then she turned to everyone else. "Okay, hi everyone!" But before she could continue her greetings, Moody interrupted, saying they should go to the Granger's home as soon as possible.

"Yes, of course. I just need to close the store. Then we can go," said Hermione. At the confused looks she added, " I sometimes help the shopowner. She is in hospital at the moment."

While Harry got his Firebolt from the bag of brooms they had brought, he wondered how Hermione would get back since he could not really imagine her flying on a broom. However, before he could utter his question, Hermione had untied the horse and surprised them all by climbing on its back.

When everyone had mounted their brooms, Hermione turned her horse around and set off at quite a fast pace, Padfoot running along.

The odd formation of flying people followed Hermione until they reached an old farmhouse. When Harry looked around, he saw a building that looked like a barn next to it, an old shack, and a riding ground. The Granger house was surrounded by fields and penfolds.

As soon as Hermione jumped from the horse, the door opened and four dogs of all sizes came running out.

The biggest of them all, a wolf-like creature with a crumpled ear, jumped straight at Kingsley who looked taken aback. Before anyone could react, a woman with dark brown, curly hair in her mid-forties had stepped through the door and told the dog off, whose name was apparently Amandus.

When Amandus had proceeded to attempt to lick people's faces, Remus asked whether Amandus was, in fact, a wolf.

"He is part wolf and part dog," answered Hermione. "Someone wanted a fancy pet. However, they did not calculate that he would not stay a puppy forever. When he grew up, they could not handle him anymore. So, now he is living with us."

Most of the grown-ups, especially Mrs. Weasley, seemed shocked that Hermione had just casually told them that she was housing a wolfhound.

"But, but isn't that dangerous? Won't he bite?" Mrs. Weasley asked worriedly.

"Careful there!" The woman who seemed to be Hermione's mother responded. "You question one of Hermione's protégés, and chances are way higher of her biting you than Amandus ever harming a fly." This actually made Remus smile and Padfoot grin, as far as dogs can grin.

Hermione introduced her mother, Lydia, to the order and then went on to introduce the order to her. Her father, Robert, was still at the dentistry practice sharing in town, where he and his wife worked parttime to fund their animal shelter.

"Well, I have to head to the practice in a few minutes, but why don't you show them their rooms, Hermione? Maybe give them a tour." Mrs. Granger proposed. Hermione nodded and told them that she just had to bring the horse back to his penfold and told the others to wait in the kitchen.

Harry watched, through the kitchen window, as Hermione walked across the yard, accompanied by the family dogs. Her horse, whose rope she had laid loosely over its back, walked beside her.

The Granger's kitchen was rudimental. However, Harry thought it looked rather warm. On the walls, numerous picture frames were showing unmoving photos of Hermione at different ages, all kinds of animals, and several people Harry did not know. Relatives or friends of the family Harry assumed.

One of the photos showed Hermione and the Horse they had met earlier. They were jumping over a tree trunk in the woods. What astounded Harry and everyone that had looked at the picture the most, was that not only was Hermione riding bareback, there was also no other equipment on the horse; not even a bridle. Harry really did not understand why Hermione was absolutely opposed to riding a broom but had no problem whatsoever, jumping trees on the back of a horse.


End file.
